Spencer
Creator: "I was Tobi Mustang on the original site." Personality Spencer is sarcastic and rarely ever serious. He seems pretty full of himself, but this is really only to cover up the fact that he is very self conscious. He speaks his mind, and if he doesn't like you, it's not a secret. You'll know it, along with every little detail of why he doesn't like you. He can be very anti-social and it's hard for him to let people get to know him, but once he makes friends he is very loyal. He will always stand up for his friends, as well as what he believes in. Spencer hates being wrong and is very stubborn. He will always say he is right, even when he knows he is wrong. He is very rebellious and doesn't like people forcing him to treat them with respect and will often smart off to authority figures. This gets him in trouble a lot, especially being in the military, but due to his extreme loyalty to the military and alchemic abilities, they keep him around. Appearance Spencer has black hair and blue eyes. His hair is long and he usually wears it pretty messy. He is slim, and not very muscular. He has pale skin. When he isn't wearing his military uniform, he is usually wearing a T- shirt and blue jeans. In the wintertime he wears a hooded jacket and in the summer he usually wears shorts. He usually always wears a hat. The way he walks sort of makes it seem like he knows he is in charge and wants other people to know, too. He has a deep voice that usually has a cocky or sarcastic tone to it, and he almost always has a smirk on his face. History Spence grew up in a family which was, as all families are, dysfunctional in its own way. There were 12 kids in the house, and as a result, he was often ignored. He soon discovered that the only way to be noticed in this sort of environment was to make trouble. And so he became rebellious and stubborn. Often, though, this did get him the wrong sorts of attention. His siblings were constantly there to list all of his flaws and tell him what he was doing wrong. As a result, his self esteem was very low. Spencer soon realized he wasn't the only kid in his family that got attention from being rebellious. One of his older brothers constantly came home drunk and Spence found him passed out around the house more times than he could count. When Spencer was about six, this brother was arrested for vandalism and spent some time in jail. Spence noticed that while his brother was in jail, his parents pretended like he had never existed. Soon after his brother came home, he had a fight with his parents and moved out, rarely ever visiting. Another of Spence's brothers also became rebellious for attention. He would chase Spence and his youngest sister around the house with a pellet gun, shooting at him. The worst that ever happened due to this brother's rebelliousness was Spencer getting his hand cut with a knife. It wouldn't have been so bad if Spencer's mother had taken him to a doctor, but she had refused because "It wasn't that serious." It later got infected, causing Spencer to spend a few days in the hospital. Not long after that, the brother who had chased Spence was arrested for a number of DUIs and spent time in juvenile delinquent school as well as jail. The first time Spencer tried to kill himself was one day when his siblings were being particularly harsh on him due to his inability to do anything right as far as work around the house went. One of his brothers' girlfriends proceeded to tell him that he was a worthless piece of shit that would never amount to anything and after that Spencer just broke. He walked out of the house and just left, not really sure where he was going. Not too far away from his house, he found himself at a series of cliffs (Common, since he lived on a mountain.) and realized how much easier things would be for everyone if he were to die. He stood at the edge of those cliffs for hours, but couldn't bring himself to jump. Feeling like even more of a failure, he went home. A few weeks later, he decided to try again. This time, he tried to drown himself. But, when he got in the middle of the water, he found himself unable to go under. He went home again and never spoke of his failed attempts to anyone for years. When he was 15, Spencer had simply had enough. He left home and lived on the streets for a little while. After seeing an alchemist perform alchemy one day, he became fascinated with the science. He got a job and spent all of his money on books. When he was 17, he joined the military as a State Alchemist. Due to his good alchemy skills and amazing loyalty to the army, as well as some good gun skills, he quickly rose in the ranks. Now, at the age of 20, he is one of the youngest Brigadier Generals in the army and the head of East Headquarters. Alchemy Spencer uses a water and ice based alchemy which allows him to freeze nearly any liquid. One of his more famous techniques, and the one that gained him his State license, is an attack in which he freezes the blood of his opponent, killing them in a very painful way. Another technique he has is pulling the moisture out of the air and transmuting it into small, sharp ice shards which he then projects at the enemy at nearly the speed of a bullet. The shards act almost as knifes, and can stab the people. Trivia *His best friend, Air, calls him Shan *He constantly obsesses over tiny, insignificant things such as the color of someone's shoelaces *He named his stomach Nomers. Category:State Alchemist Category:Alchemist